Saiyan Titan
by DarkSun82
Summary: Gohan, having been fed up with his father's disregard for his family, and his mother forcing him to be something he had no desire to be, Gohan runs from Dendes lookout after the Cell Games. The son of Goku is sucked into a portal into Jump City. Watch as Son Gohan turns the world of Teen Titans upside down!


AN-Okay, so this idea has been sitting at the back of my head for a little while now. I think I might work on this story back to back with H.O.T.H.L., that is, if you guys like it. If I get enough positive feedback for this fic I'll continue it, if not, I'll move on. Well, here goes...

* * *

"Woah, woah, wait a minute guys, don't I get a say in this?" A voice rang through the ears of everyone present on Kamis lookout.

A boy with gravity defying hair and onyx eyes piqued with realisation. "Daddy!" This made everyone else catch on.

The others who were present on the lookout were a short, bald, monk with an orange gi. A man with sharp spiked hair with a scar running down his eye, and a tall bald man with three eyes and a green leotard. "Goku!" The three men said at once.

Three other men stood away from the group. A green man with two antennae, a short man with a permanent scowl and flame like gravity defying hair, and his son, a young man with long lavender hair.

"Yeah guys it's me. I'm here with King Kai!" After Goku stopped talking you could hear King Kai shout "Home Wrecker" in the background. "Well guys, I've had some time to think, and, I decided that I don't want to be wished back to life…"

"What! Goku, why!?" Krill in shouted to his best friend.

"Well, haven't you noticed how, every villain that comes to Earth is always after me? So I figure that if I leave, they might stop coming." The voice, belonging to Goku explained.

"But Goku…" Krillin began to say.

"I'm sorry guys, but my mind is made up. This is the only way that I can ensure the Earth stays safe." Goku said.

"Alright Goku, if you believe this is what's right, then I support your decision." Tien said slowly, while flashing a smile.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy, but you've made your decision. Good-bye Goku." Krillin said, while his eyes teared up.

"Be careful up there Goku! Don't get into too much trouble!" Yamcha said with a grin.

As the rest of the small group gave there good-byes, Piccolo, looked towards Gohan, the young boy, and noticed his silence, looking further he could see the boy clenching his fists at his sides and shaking slightly. The green man walked over to Gohan, as expected, he could see tears lightly coming from the boys eyes.

"But Dad, why. We need you. I need you." Gohan gritted out.

"Gohan..." Goku was about to say.

"No, save it!" Gohan shouted surprising everyone. "All your going to do is sayhow this is better for the planet, but this is only about you wanting to become stronger! You don't care about me or mom!"

"Gohan, I-" Goku tried to reason with his son, but Gohan wouldn't have it.

"Never talk to me like I'm your son again!" Gohan screamed before flying from the lookout in a burst of blue flame.

"Gohan!" Gohan quickly put a mental barrier between him and his father.

Gohan flew, and flew, meditating on what just happened. His father never cared about him. The only thing he's ever cared about was getting stronger, and fighting. That's why he spent an extra year away from him and his mom. Mom. That was another topic. His mom ever only cared about making him study, study, and study some more. All for some bullshit dream that he wasn't even sure he wanted to be a part of. Did she ever care what he wanted? No. Hell, the hybrid was willing to bet that had he had a little brother, she would be willing to let him be what he wanted. Especially since she used to be a fighter herself, and then she ran around talking down on his father and friends for doing it. Hypocrite.

As these thoughts ran through Gohans mind he picked up speed, getting angrier by the second. He must have passed the earth several times by now.

He got angrier. He must have passed the sound barrier as he could no longer hear the roaring from his flight. He still got angrier. Gohans eyes turned jade as he unknowingly turned into a super saiyan. Now, the saiyan could only see blurs of color streak by him as he picked up more speed. The young super saiyan was unknowingly traveling hundreds of times faster than the speed of light. Still, Gohans anger boiled in his gut like a pot full of lava. He then unkowingly tranformed into a super saiyan 2, and he could then only see a tie die rainbow of colors in his vision.

The Demi saiyan then felt himself slam and crash through what he felt had to be a window, but in actuality was him flying through, for a lack of better word, the hole of space in the world. Gohan litteraly ripped a hole in the fabric of time and space itself. As Gohan felt himself fall through the hole, he could only see blackness. Pitch black darkness. He couldn't move, see, or feel anything. He felt himself fall for miles before he felt himself smash and crash through what he felt to be another glass pane. This time when he fell through he could see a clear blue sky, and a hole ripped out of the atmosphere for some strange reason.

The son of Goku felt drained of energy as he fell at an altitude of 30,000 feet. He drifted into unconsciousness as his body picked up speed and landed in the middle of Jump City. The metropolis shook as a shock wave erupted from the crater that was indented in the middle of the busy city. The shock wave threw cars, debris and pedestrians into buildings and into other people and caused the windows in skyscrapers to shatter. As far as the civilians knew, a meteor just crashed into the city.

* * *

At an island off the coast of jump city, a teenager nearly choked on his slice of pizza when he felt the building shake as if there was an earthquake, and heard the alarm start blaring. He turned behind him and saw the news feed on a large moniter saying something about an asteroid or satellite landing in the middle of the city.

"That sounds," Robin narrowed his eyes. "like trouble." He ran into the living room of the tower to see that his team was already there, observing the distress signal.

"I guess you guys already know what's going on?" Robin asked his team.

"It looks like it could be a meteor, but it could be something else, possibly a threat." Cyborg explained.

"If it is, we need to take it out before it causes any damage." Raven observed.

Robin nodded, "Titans, move out!" He ordered as he led Beast Boy, Star fire, Raven, and Cyborg into the city.

* * *

As the teen superheroes closed their way into the metropolis, they saw a billowing piller of smoke coming from the crash site.

Beast Boy flew as a pterydactyl, Star fire carried Cyborg, Raven flew, and Robin used the Jet T-Ship. "We're closing in on the objective, everyone come in for a landing." Robin ordered.

The Titans landed outside of the crater made by the supposed 'meteor'. Beast boy, being the adventurous person that he was, was the first person at the edge of the cavity. As the green shape shifter looked inside he let out an astonished whistle.

"Whoa, whatever did this, it did a doozie on Broadway."

The others waited as the smoke began to clear. What they saw as the cause of the crater shocked the hell out of them.

"I-its just a kid!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"No younger than us!" Raven didn't get surprised easily, but this was a rare occasion.

"Could he be alien, such as me?" Starfire asked the boy wonder.

Robin didn't take his eyes off the boys body. He saw how the kid hardly had any clothes on due to it almost all having been burnt off, and his body was litttered with bruises. He fell 80,000 feet. He shouldn't be alive. He couldn't be human. He wasn't human. "I don't know what he is. But we'll take him back to the tower, he'll answer our questions there."

* * *

A/N: I'm going to be completely honest here, I was sitting in study hall when I wrote this, so I don't know if I'll continue it. If this chapter gets positive feedback I'll go on, but if it gets less than 10 reviews, I'll drop it.


End file.
